Lost flower
by Pixy dustings
Summary: It was his sixth year when he first saw her in the Forbidden Forest. Like the forbidden fruit she appeared to him. A girl no one knew was alive took his breath away. His forest nymph. Imagine his surprise when he found out she was Rose Weasley, the girl that had been kidnapped at the age of 5.
1. Lost

It was a sunny day and Hermione whistled while she walked into her back yard. She, Ron and their children had moved a few days ago, and she couldn't get enough of their new back yard. It was a huge, beautiful, overgrown trees and brush and a hidden pond in the middle of it. For years no gardener had tended to it. It reminded Hermione of a forest where her parents had taken her to when she had been little, and she had taken two very important members of her life to when they had no where to go.

She stood on the small porch just in front of the house. It was the only safe place to stand. Ron and Harry had struggled to make it free of plants earlier that day. A small table with a book on top of it, a bench and a few chairs stood on one side of the porch.

Hermione took a satisfied breath. She walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs, picking up the book about dragons and she began to read. She looked up into the overgrown backyard from time to time, making sure it was real and not a memory come to life through her fantasy.

After an hours of reading, Hermione had moved to the bench and was lying there, half asleep with her book on her lap.

"Honey, I'm home!" The cheerful voice from Ron wafted through the door. Hermione jolted upright at the sound of his voice. The book slid from her lap onto the floor. Reading had always made her sleepy, even when she had been younger.

"Dada!" A high voice came from inside the house, followed by a loud thump. Hermione quickly picked up the book and tried to fix her hair before Ron found her like this. She liked that he rarely saw her uncomposed. Her right arm was still sleeping when she went inside to great him.

A small girl was hugging Ron's leg while an ever smaller boy was tugging at her hair, trying to make her let go of their father so he could hug his "dada". Ron laughed and picked up his daughter, swirling her around in his arms. Rose laughed out loud in delight, her little hands grabbing at Ron's nose and hair.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Hermione asked, taking Rose from Ron and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ron picked up Hugo, who was impatiently tugging at his robes, with one arm and rubbed his eyes with the other. "Exhausting. You have no idea what it is like training a few eighteen year old brats to be responsible and reasonable."

Hermione laughed and hugged Rose tightly. "Not yet. I will though."

Ron admitted a tired smile. "If they take after you, you won't have to teach them anything. They'll probably educate lines vanished from his face as he thought about it and he planted a kiss on their three year old son's head.

"I hope at least one of them will take after me, though."

"Dada!" Hugo squealed delightedly, grabbing Ron's hair, like rose had done before him. Ron chuckled and began tickeling the little brat, much to Hugo's delight.

"We better go change. We're invited over to the Burrow." Hermione said, gently placing Rose on the floor. And pushing her gently in the directing of the living room. "Can you turn the TV off, Rosie?" She asked. Rose ran into the living room squeling, almost tripping several times.

"Just us or are there others coming?" Ron asked, putting Hugo down as well.

Hermione grabbed Hugo's hand and led him to his room so she could dress him properly, instead of the mess he was wearing now. "Just us." She said over her shoulder.

In Hugo's room, Hermione helped the stubborn three year old get dressed, meaning that she tried to help him and he refused and tried to dress himself. A skill he hadn't quite mastered yet. Hermione laughed when Hugo sat on his bed, half dressed with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out.

"Can I help you now?" She asked. Hugo nodded reluctantly, uncrossing his arms and letting his mother fix his appearance.

Hermione started humming under her breath again. She was so happy, she couldn't help it. She and Ron had moved into their dream house a few days ago. She had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, Three and four. Her eldest would become five in a week. She had a big loving family and a job she loved. How could she not be happy?

"There, all done." Hermione said, satisfied at Hugo's appearance. Hugo sniffed. "Could've done myself." He said confidently, and jumped down the bed, ran out of the room and into the living room. Probably to turn on the TV Rose had just turned off. Hermione's suspicions were answered when the sound of music and voices came through the open door.

"Honey, I'm all done, how do I look?" Ron said, appearing in the door opening in his normal robes. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "You look very handsome, Mr Weasley." She said, before kissing him.

"What was that for?" Ron asked blissfully when they broke apart. Hermione sighed and leaned against his chest, not wanting to let go just yet. "I'm just so happy Ron. Everything is so perfect."

Ron chuckled and it reverberated through his chest, making Hermione even more reluctant to let go. "Don't jinx it, love." He said playfully. Hermione laughed and inhaled deeply, drinking in his scent.

"Let's go. Where is Rose?" She asked, letting go of her husband so she could look him in the eye.

"She ran to the TV when it was turned on." Ron said, his blue eyes twinkling. Hermione pouted. "Perfect, minus the TV addiction of our children." She said and went to the living room, turning off the TV dispite the protest of Rose and Hugo, and flooing over to her parents-in-law's house

~~~~O.0~~~~

Rose sat in front of her birthday cake with the biggest smile smile she had ever had on her face. Her birthday was her favourite day of the year, not only because of the birthday cake, and the presents, but also because she could see all her favourite people in the world on one day. She saw them on more days than this one, but this day also had a birthday cake, and presents, so it won. She did mention that, didn't she?

She returned her attention to the cake in front of her. It was a huge, chocolate coloured mess, with five burning candles on top of it. Rose took a deep breath, and blew as hard as she could, trying to blow out all of the candles in one time.

It was hard, five was a lot, but when she was almost out of breath, the last fire went out and Rose closed her eyes tightly to make a wish. She peeked through her lashes and saw her parents, aunts, uncles and cousins looking at her. She giggled and opened her eyes. "You make me nervous." She squealed out in delight.

"What did you wish?" James, her one year older cousin asked, looking at the cake in hunger.

His little brother and Rose's best friend in the whole wide world, Albus pushed him. "She can't say, stupid. Then it won't come true." He said. Rose laughed and nodded. "I won't say." She said. Her father looked at her with a pleading expression. "Not even to me, Rosie?" He asked, pouting. Rose shook her head. "Nope." She said, popping the p.

"Who wants cake?" Her mother said cheerfully, brandishing her wand and pointing it at the cake, cutting it in many slices with a spell. Rose looked at her mother's wand in longing.

"So, what did you wish?" Al asked quietly, sitting down next to her while the rest of their ridiculously large family fought over the cake. Rose smiled happily. "That it'll always stay like this." She sighed, looking at her family.

Al laughed. "What is that for wish. Of course it will." Rose puffed out her cheeks at the insult to her wish. She had thought it over carefully and had found this was her deepest desire, just that life would always be this wonderful, and Al just insulted it.

"You know what I would wish?" Al asked. Rose shook her head.

"I would wish that we could go to Hogwarts already." Al said, looking dreamy.

Hermione approached Al and Rose with two plated with cake and gave one to each. The one with the biggest slice to Rose. "Here you go, birthday girl." Hermione said with a wink.

"Thank you, mum!" Rose said, smiling from ear to ear.

"We're going to open presents next, so don't run off." Hermione said and gave Rose a kiss on top of her head. Rose nodded obediently and started eating her cake.

"Why do you get the bigger piece?" Al pouted when Hermione had re-joined the adults by the fireplace.

"Because it's my birthday." Rose said and stuck out her tongue.

Anticipating Al's actions, she jumped up, cake in hand and ran away, laughing, while Al followed her, determent to get her cake.

~~O.0~~

Rose was laying in her backyard looking up at the sky through the roof of leaves that hung over her. It was a beautiful summer day. She had been five for an entire week already. Just six more years and she would go off to Hogwarts, like Al wished they could do now. Rose sighed and sat up, looking around and saw her book, half hidden away under a bush.

She crawled toward it and pulled it towards her, starting to read slowly, tracing her progress with her finger.

~~~~O.0~~~~

Hermione ran after Hugo, cursing the day they had learned him to walk.

"Stop! Hugo, stop!" She yelled after him, as he ducked under the coffee table and crawled out on the other side, immediately running again.

Dodging various pieces of furniture Hugo had crawled under or climbed over, Hermione finally caught him. She snaked one arm around his belly, restraining him while he struggled to get free. She bent over, gasping for breath.

"Give- the- cookie- back." She managed to wheeze between her gasp for air. Hugo giggled and shook his head, his auburn curls tickled Hermione's face. "Hugo!" Hermione said exasperated, holding out her hand expectantly. Hugo struggled harder against her arm, the cookie still in his hand.

"But mummy, I want cookie." Hugo whined, bringing the cookie to his mouth. This was the moment Hermione had been waiting for. She quickly snatched the cookie out of his hand. "No, Hugo. I told you, we are going to eat in half an hour."

Hugo pouted at her and Hermione lifted him into her arms. "No." She said sternly.

The doorbell rang loudly.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Harry is here." A loud thump from upstairs told her that Ron had heard her. Hermione looked down at her son. "Hugo, do you know where Rose is?" She asked. Hugo looked up at her with a smile on his face that told her he was up to something.

"Why should I tell you?" He said gleefully and looked at the cookie that was still in Hermione's hand. Hermione sighed. Was she seriously about to be blackmailed by her three year old son? Was she seriously considering giving in?

"Fine. I'll give you the cookie back if you tell me." Hermione said as she heard Ron stumble down the stairs and open the front door.

Hugo grabbed the cookie and nibbled at it. "She's in the backyard, reading." He said. Hermione sighed and put Hugo down. She could have figured that out on her own. Rose had the same love for their overgrown backyard and reading as Hermione, and had spent most of her time outside.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, rushing into the room and engulfing Hermione in a hug. Hermione smiled and hugged her back.

"Ginny! It's been too long."

Ginny laughed, releasing Hermione. "A week isn't so long, though it certainly seems longer." She stepped back so Harry could hug her next. Had it really only been a week?

"Good to see you again, Hermione." Harry said when he too had let go of her. Hermione nodded. "you too Harry." She looked over to their three children. Lily, their youngest, had wasted no time and was already playing with Hugo. James, their eldest, was telling Ron a story. Ron let out a bark of laughter at times, startling Al, Ginny and Harry's middle child. He was pretending to listen to James and trying not to look around the room too openly, probably looking for Rose.

"I'm going to get Rose. Excuse me for a minute." Hermione said to Ginny and Harry, nodding to Al, who looked a tiny bit lost.

Harry nodded and chuckled.

The back yard was large, and it took some time before Hermione finally found Rose, curled up on the ground, fast asleep and clutching the translations of Beadles the Bard. Hermione gently nudged her awake. Rose shot up. "No, don't trust death!" She yelled out. Hermione laughed and Rose looked around in embarrassment when she realised where she was.

"Oh, hi mum." She said shyly, letting Hermione help her up.

"Sweetie, Al is here. He looked a bit lost without you." Hermione said, dusting Rose's clothes off.

Rose's eyes became big. "That's _tonight_?" She asked. Hermione chuckled and nodded. "Yes, they are coming over for dinner tonight, yes."

Rose ran off, shouting. "Where are we waiting for then?"

"Wrong direction!" Hermione shouted. Rose curved to the left and began running into the direction of their house. "I knew that." She said as she passed Hermione. Hermione sighed and followed her daughter, wondering where her children got their energy from. Most likely Ron.

~~~~O.0~~~~

"Al!" Rose shouted and ran directly into her cousin, tackling him. Al grunted. "Auch, Rose. What are you doing!" He said irritated, rubbing his head.

Rose held her head slightly askew as she watched him stand up, glaring slightly at her.

"What is it, Al?" She asked, wondering why he wasn't glad to see her like he normally was. Al turned around, ignoring her.

"Al!" Rose said indignantly. She wasn't used to being ignored, especially by Al, her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Did you have to tackle me?" Al said, an irritated edge at his voice.

Rose frowned. "Yes. We always tackle each other in greeting." She said matter of factly. They did. He had even started the tradition.

Al ignored her response and pretended to listen to his parents talking to dad about their work. Dull conversation. Rose pouted and tugged at his T-shirt. "Al?" She said, trying to get his attention. Al shook his head and pulled his shirt out of her grasp.

"Al!" She whined.

"Shush, Rose. I'm trying to listen." Al said, not bothering to look around. Rose's confusion grew even more. Al thought just like her that their parents always talked about boring things. Why was he acting so strange?

"Al. Why are you acting so weird. If you won't tell me… I'll… I'll…" Rose thought for a moment with a trouble expression, then her face cleared up. "I'll tell James you broke his toy." She finished victoriously.

Al gaped at her for a moment, then put a hand over her mouth. "Not so loud!" He said hurriedly. Rose smiled into his hand. This was the Al she knew.

"James said boys and girls aren't supposed to be friends." Al said, still covering her mouth with his hand. Rose frowned again, and looked over to Lily and Hugo, who were playing tag.

"whmt lly d hggo?" She said into his hand. Al looked at her in confusion

"What?" He asked, still not removing his hand. His actions sometimes, were so stupid, that Rose was convinced he was secretly just as idiotic as his older brother.

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Al yelped and removed his hand. "Rose!" He said, frantically rubbing his hand clean at her jeans.

"What about Lily and Hugo? They are friends." Rose said, finding it weird boys and girls couldn't be friends.

"Yes." Sighed Al, rolling his eyes. "But they are _children_." He continued, talking very slowly as if explaining to someone stupid. Rose scowled.

He sounded far too much like James for her liking, and his explanation made absolutely no sense to her.

"We are children. And Mum and Uncle Harry are friends too." She countered.

"No, they are brother and sister." Al said stubbornly and turned around. "We just can't be friends, Rose. We are too old. Just go away." He said with a finality in his voice.

Rose looked at him and shook her head stubbornly. "No." She said, and tugged at his shirt again.

"Rose. We can't be friends. We grew up. Go away." Al said more forcefully, still not looking at her.

"Albus Severus Potter, don't listen to your brother." Rose said, fighting back a sob at his words. They hurt deeply, coming from him.

"Just go away Rose. Just go away, and don't come back!" Al shouted by the end. Rose felt tears springing into her eyes. A sob escaped her lips as she turned around and ran back out the back door and into the overgrown backyard.

She curved around the trees and didn't feel the brush cutting her legs and arms. Tears obscured her vision, so she didn't see the low hanging branch until it was too late. She ran straight into it and fell on her back, Everything became black, the sound of laughter in her ears. It wasn't a voice she knew.

* * *

So this is an intro chapter thing-y, just so I can justify this ridiculous story. one more intro chapter like thing-y to come and then the "real" story kicks in. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Search

"Albus, Severus Potter!" A threatening voice made Al cower. He looked around to see his mother towering over him, her face contorted in fury.

"What did you just do?" Al cowered in her wake. To his relief, Ginny turned away from him for a moment. "I am so sorry." Ginny said to Hermione and last time Al had seen then this shocked was when Uncle george had blown up nana's cake.

"I have no idea what made him say something like that." She turned back to Al, who was looking at her with what he hoped was an innocent expression. "I will though." She promised, glaring at Al. Al swallowed, having the uncomfortable feeling he wasn't going to see sunlight for a month.

"It's okay." Hermione sighed, and moved to the open door. "I'll go and look for her. She can't be far." And walked out. Ron followed closely, saying "I'll come too."

Al held his breath looking up at both his parents. Was it safe to be alone with them?

Harry was looking at Al with a disappointed expression, while Ginny was looking outright murderous.

"Al, have we not raised you at all? How dare you talk to Rose like that! She is your friend for crying out loud! that is not what we taught you! " Her nostrils were flaring and Al gulped, looking somewhere for a way out.

Hugo was glaring at Al, while Lily was looking at James accusingly. Was it normal for three-year-olds to be that bright? Al thought not. He looked at James, who was looking out at the back yard with an uncomfortable expression on his face. He had probably realised this had happened because of what he had said to Al. Al felt guilt well up in him.

He could have been less harsh, but Rose just wouldn't listen. He only said they couldn't be friends anymore. She could have been a little more understanding. It was hard for him too, but it couldn't be helped. James said that if you wanted to grow up and be one of the big boys, you couldn't be friends with a girl.

"And if I ever hear you talk like that to anyone, I will personally make sure you won't see daylight, ever again!" Ginny finished her rant Al hadn't listened to. Al nodded his head and turned his attention to his father, who was still watching him with a disappointed expression.

"I never thought you would say something like that, Al. Especially not to Rose." Harry said, shaking his head.

Al felt like crying. He wanted to say that he was sorry but a frantic call from his uncle interrupted him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, bursting into the room. Everyone's attention went from Al to him.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, watching the frantic Ron with apprehension.

Ron went through his hair, messing it up. "Harry, we can't find Rose!" He looked around frantically. Harry frowned and looked outside. "It isn't that big. You should have found her by now." Ron nodded and went through his hair again.

"Help look, please. You too Ginny." He said, and turned around, going through his hair with his hand yet again.

Ginny nodded and followed Ron out the door together with Harry, both of them were looking worried.

Al sat down on the ground, his bottom lip trembling. They couldn't find Rose? He hadn't meant what he said…

He burst out in tears.

~~~~O.0~~~~

Hermione was sitting on the couch, looking at her hands with a defeated expression. She was waiting patiently. There was nothing more she could do. She had searched the back yard for hours, until it had become too dark to see anything and her hands and legs had become so cold she couldn't stop the trembling.

Harry had dragged Ron inside. Both had gone to the Auror department, reporting Rose as missing.

They had to wait for 24 hours before they could officially start the search. The law dictated that. Hermione had the feeling Ron and Harry were already starting their own search though. She hoped.

Hugo came over to Hermione and climbed onto her lap. Once he sat he tried to put his small arms around her and gave her a hug. "Is Rosie going to be okay, mum?" He asked.

Hermione started playing with his hair absent-mindedly.

"I don't know, Hugo." She said, and the tears that had just stopped started flowing again. "I don't know."

Hugo hugged her tighter and Hermione realised he was crying too. She put her arms around him and squeezed him.

"Dada will find Rosie." Hugo said into her shirt. "I know he will. Dada will find big sister."

Hermione nodded, less sure than her son. She hoped with whole her heart that Ron would find Rose. They hadn't found a trace of her, like she had just, disappeared…

~~~~O.0~~~~

The living room in the small cottage on the outskirts of the town Godric's hollow was in serene peacefulness. Not a sound disturbed the quiet that rested there.

Suddenly, out of nothingness, green flames erupted out of the fireplace and a tall, skinny man stumbled out of them. He looked around and yawned, rubbed the ash out of his eyes and dusted his clothes off.

"I'm home." Harry Potter said quietly into the empty room. He sighed again and sat down on the couch. His children probably slept already, and he was sure Ginny was somewhere doing something to help Hermione and Ron.

Harry lowered his head into his hands. He had no idea what he could do at this point. Rose was gone, like she had evaporated into thin air. He knew it wasn't possible, but it really seemed so.

He had forced Ron to go back to his new house to comfort Hermione when they had set out a course of action. Tomorrow at sunset they would start searching for signs of where Rose had been and could have gone to. Ginny would inform the Daily Prophet so they could place a short story in there, asking people to keep their eyes open and inform them that if they saw Rose, to call an alarm number. Hermione would go by the department of law enforcement and see if they could trace her using the mark.

It was a good plan. It was the best they could do from this point, but it wasn't enough. Harry had to make sure that they got Rose back. Ron and Hermione were devastated and Rose hadn't even been gone for half a day. What if they didn't find her?

Harry rubbed his eyes again and shook his head. "Don't think that." He muttered to himself.

Soft footsteps were heard on the stairs. Harry looked around at the door when it opened. Al stood there in his pyjamas.

"Did you find her, dad?" Al asked in a muffled voice that told Harry he had been crying. Harry shook his head. "Not yet Al. But we will."

Al nodded, and sniffled softly. Harry stood up slowly and went to Al. "We will find her Al." He said, and picked up his son. Al put his arms around Harry's neck and began to sob softly into his shirt. Harry began carrying him upstairs to his room.

"It's all my fault." Al said when Harry had placed him into his bed.

"I told her to go away. I didn't mean it, but I still said it." Al's thin body began shaking in silent sobs. Harry sighed and sat down next to his son and put an arm around him. "Al, look at me." He said, sounding a big stern. Al stopped shaking and looked at Harry with big eyes, gleaming with tears.

"It isn't your fault. Rose is smart enough to know you didn't mean what you said. I don't know what did happen, but I do know whatever it was, it wasn't your fault."

Al shook his head and lay down. "Good night dad." He said. Harry looked down at Al for a moment, and knew he couldn't change his mind. He would keep blaming himself.

Another reason for him to find Rose soon.

He placed a kiss on Al's head and silently left the room, walking into his own and dropping onto his bed with a content sigh. He felt like he hadn't slept in days.

~~~~O.0~~~~

A thick cloud of smoke occupied the kitchen when a large, stocky man entered it. He coughed and began waving his hand around his head, trying to clear the air.

"Can you stop smoking your damned cigars for one minute." He wheezed between nasty sounding coughs which became worse by the second.

An amused twinkle appeared in the eye of the other man in the kitchen and he slowly put out his cigar. The thick cloud remained and the stocky man opened the only window in the room. Warm summers air gushed in while the smoke partly disappeared out of the room.

"What are you smiling about?" said the stocky man in irritation, whipping around and coughing again. The other man, slender of built and fair of face, raised his hands in defence, the smirk still in place. "Nothing, nothing." He said.

The stocky man sat down at the kitchen table, his face dark.

"I really don't see what is funny about this situation." He said gruffly, and spat at the ground.

The fair man laughed. "Everything. We got them just where we want 'em." He smirked. "And you are complaining about cigar smoke rather than of celebrating."

The stocky man's head shot up and he glared at the other. "Celebrate _what_, exactly. We've got a child in our basement, possibly _dead_, that doesn't remember who she fucking is, and fucking Hiltopps doesn't want her ransomed or killed."

He spat again, making the fair man laugh even louder. "Look at the big picture, Flint. Look at the bigger picture."

"What bigger picture, What fucking bigger picture? What are you not telling me, Welt!" He slammed his fist on the table, empathising his words.

Welt lent back in his chair. "Come on, Flint. Just think."

Flint's nostrils flared and he was practically spitting fire. "All I know is that Hiltopps told us to bring her to us. I thought we were going to ask ransom for her, getting a fair price for our troubles."

"Hiltopps will pay us." Welt said confidently. "We're going to train her, Flint. Imagine it," A dreamy look came into Welt's eyes as he stared past Flint.

Flint looked at him with irritation. "Imagine what? Spit it out and stop with the fucking riddles!"

"Your cursing vocabulary really only consist of one word, doesn't it?" Welt asked, the smirk reappearing on his face.

"Don't change the fucking subject!" Flint roared.

Welt put his hands up again. "Alright, if it means that much to you. We train her. She can do anything for us when she's older. She'll be our ultimate pawn. No one would suspect Rose Weasley, recently re-found by her family, from killing, stealing and corrupting." The dreamy look was back on his face.

"She doesn't remember a thing. You said it yourself, and if she remembers, we just obliviate her. We'll have to wait for her to grow up of course, and raise her the proper way. Make her strong too, and put her somewhere out of sight, maybe make her look after herself most of the time." He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Yes? " Flint grunted, waiting for Welt to finish the vision.

"But when she'll be ready, in ten, maybe fifteen years, she'll make us rich and powerful." Welt finished.

"Fifteen years?" Flint asked, looking disappointed. Welt rolled his eyes at his stupidity. "Yes. Do you trust a ten year old to rob a bank and get away with it?" He said in irritation.

Flint perched his lips and sat up straighter, trying to intimidate Welt with his huge posture.

Welt seemed unfazed by him and re-lit his cigar. "We'll be rich and powerful if we play our cards right. We'll be right back on top, so celebrate."

"And what if she is dead." Flint said, turning away from the smoke of the cigar. Welt let out a bark of laughter. "She was breathing, wasn't she? If you're so concerned about her, go and check up on her."

Flint didn't move and watched the smoke raining from the glowing point of Welt's cigar. Welt took a puff of his cigar and blew the smoke right into Flint's face.

Flint cursed and began to cough again. "Damn it Welt. You know I have weak longs." He said angrily.

"Go check up on her then." Welt said, pointing at the door. "If she died, you're dead meat." He added icily. Flint gulped and scrambled up. "Right away, Welt." And fled the room. Welt was his superior, and even Flint knew he never made empty threads.

Welt chuckled and stretched his legs. A plan of where to put her began forming in his mind.

~~~~O.0~~~~

The loud whale reverberated through the big, empty hallway, and Hermione dropped to her knees, sobbing as her hoped were shattered.

"It doesn't mean anything though." The short woman in front of said hurriedly, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"But it's gone. That means she's dead, doesn't it." Hermione chocked out between the sobs. She looked up at the woman and found hope in the expression she was wearing.

"Not necessarily ." The woman said. Hermione's frame still shook with sobs, but with some effort she stopped them from coming out of her throat and looked mutely up at the woman with big eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"That the Trace is gone from Rose means she either died," A strangled sob came from Hermione's throat at the words despite her efforts.

"_Or_" The woman said quickly, before Hermione started crying again. "Someone broke the trace."

Hermione sniffled and tried to raise. She almost fell and the woman grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. "You can do that?" Hermione asked feebly. "I didn't know that."

The short woman nodded. "It's not a fact that is dropped down every chimney, for reasons you can probably imagine. It's not all that difficult if you know how to do it. It happens a lot in kidnapping."

Hermione blinked the tears away that formed unbidden in her eyes. "Kidnapping?" She repeated, feeling her chest tightening. She didn't see how Rose could have been kidnapped. She had just in the yard for only a few minutes, and why would someone want to kidnap her little Rose?

The woman nodded. "We need to update the Auror office immediately so they can start the case. With this evidence, they have to start right away." Hermione nodded and quietly followed the short woman, who stalked away in the direction of the elevators.

~~~~O.0~~~~

The Auror headquarters was in turmoil and Ron was the centre of the commotion, barking orders right and left, half of them not making sense except to his sleep deprived mind. Harry rubbed his eyes wearily and approached Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It had been a week since Rose had disappeared and Harry had yet to see Ron sleep.

Ron turned around and set his feverish eyes on Harry. Harry, you go and get Shacolbolt and Girony. They need to-" Harry cut him off before he could end the mad order.

"Ron, I leave you in charge for ten minutes and this is what you turn my office into?" He said sternly, and put a hand on his best friends forehead.

"Ron, you're burning up." Harry said concerned, withdrawing his hand. Ron's eyes flicked across Harry's face. "No, I'm not. I can't be. I don't have time to be burning up." And tried to stalk away, probably to yell at someone to work harder. Harry pulled him back.

"Everyone stop!" He said in the most booming voice he could manage. The Aurors stopped mid-action and turned their attention to him.

"Forget what order Auror Weasley has given you, he isn't feeling well. Go back to your original assignment." Harry ordered, clasping a hand over Ron's mouth when and indignant noise came out of it.

"We are going to St. Mungo's now." Harry said to Ron and steered him to a fireplace in the corner of the room.

~~.~~

Ron had to stay in St. Mungo's for a month, being diagnosed with not only a fever, but also with a mental breakdown. Harry was disappointed to have to admit that they were not getting anywhere with the case.

They still had the same as a month ago.

It looked like the people they were dealing with were no amateurs.

A trail of broken branches and trampled plants leading to the heart of Ron's yard. A few branches had a little bit of blood on them at the tip, Rose's blood. She had probably cut herself at them in her hurry to get away.

Then it just stopped, like she had flown away. There was no trace of her anymore.

Then there was the fact that the Trace on her had been broken, making her untraceable.

All the signs pointed to kidnapping. Harry had expected someone demanding a ransom to step forward ever since they had come to the conclusion that she had indeed been kidnapped. No one had come.

Harry cursed himself for not spurring Ron and Hermione on to make their house unplottable sooner.

The news had made the daily prophet's front page, asking people to be on the lookout for Rose an inform the ministry at once if they spotted her.

The few responses they had gotten turned out to be false or dead ends and Harry was getting more desperate every day.

~~~~O.0~~~~

_The room is too bright. _She thought to herself, before she opened her eyes. She wasn't at home. She peeked through her lashes, not opening her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the bright light.

A tall man was towering over her and began poking her mercilessly in her belly. She squealed and tried to swat his hand away. He spat at the ground and yelled something. The words passed past Rose without her comprehending what he said. One ear in, the other out.

A chill passed through her and an icy cold settled into her bones.

"Wha-" She asked, and rubbed her eyes out.

The man said something in a spiteful tone and glared at her. She looked at him with a confused, questioning look.

"I said, I wasn't talking to you, you idiotic runt!" The man spat. She nodded and felt her bottom lip tremble as she cowered in his wake. She wrapped her arms around herself and made herself as small as she could. She looked around the bright room, wondering where she was.

She had never seen the room before. The walls were white, without any decoration hanging on them. A single dresser stood in one corner and in the other stood a small bed, where she was currently sitting on. Nothing in the room betrayed someone was living there. There were no personal things, projecting someones personality. Nothing to see who lived there.

A disturbing thought struck her. Did she live here? She looked around the room again and recognised nothing, neither did she recognise the man, standing in the middle of it, impatiently tapping his foot and looking at the single door.

She craned her memory and found only blackness.

She literally drew up a blank. She didn't remember.

Anything.

The door opened with a bang. Rose crawled back at the noise and pressed up against the wall in fear.

"She woke up?"

A slender man stood in the door opening, looking at the stocky man that was already in the… Her? Room.

The stocky man nodded and pointed to her. She tried to press herself up against the wall even further.

The slender man looked at her and a twinkle lit up in his eyes. "Oh, how wonderful. My darling Rose finally woke up!" He cried out. In two elegant steps, he reached her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Rose?

Who was Rose?

The kind man let go of her and looked her over, sitting on his knees in front of her.

"Rose, you gave me quite a scare there. You didn't wake up for a month. A whole month in a coma, just because you hit your silly little head." He shook his head and she watched him with big eyes. She brought one hand to her head and tried to find a wound.

Hit her head?

"But you woke up!" A smile appeared on his face while Rose continued to look at him with the same confused look.

She didn't remember him. She… Rose? Found a slight bump on her forehead and gently pressed it. She hissed in pain.

"Flint! Go and tell Hiltopps she woke up." He said in a voice, deprived of the warmth he had had while talking to her.

The large man immediately followed his orders and left the room. Rose watched him go, wondering who he was.

"Rosie, my dear Rosie. How are you?" The man asked in the warm voice. Rose turned her attention back to him and considered his question. She felt alright. Her head hurt, the bright light stung her eyes and made her feel a bit nauseated. She was hungry, a bit shocked and had apparently been asleep for an entire month.

She was confused and curious towards the man who seemed so kind one moment and so cold the next was.

"I'm confused." Rose said. Her voice rasped after not being used so long. The slender man smiled and pulled her into another hug. Rose didn't return this one either.

"It's so good to hear your voice again!" He said.

Rose didn't know what to say, so said nothing, looking at her hands when the man released her again. She really couldn't remember him.

"What are you confused about?" The man asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and giving her a reassuring smile that put Rose off even more.

"I.. I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Rose said.

A hurt expression appeared on the man's face, which he immediately tried to cover up unsuccessfully.

"It's me, Rose. Henry." He said slowly. Rose continued to look at him with a blank expression.

"Henry Welt?" He tried. Rose shook her head. She saw Red curls bouncing with the movement from the corner of her eyes.

"Your uncle?" He sounded a bit desperate now. Rose shook her head again.

"What do you remember?" Henry asked, grabbing her hand. Rose fought against the impulse of shrinking away from the touch and stayed perfectly still. "Nothing." She said quietly.

Rose could have sworn there was a brief flash of something in Henry's eyes when she said it, but is was gone before Rose could even begin to comprehend what it might be.

"Nothing?" Henry asked, sounding crestfallen. He dropped her hand as if stung. "Absolutely nothing?"

Rose shook her head and looked around the room again, the room that was from no one, like she was no one.

"But Rose, you must remember something!" Henry cried. "Your parents?" He whispered quietly. Rose regarded him for a moment, searching his face, before shaking her head. The red curls bounced in and out of vision again.

"Maybe that is for the better." Henry said. Rose tilted her head, her curiosity perked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Henry sighed. "They weren't good for you. Wondered how you hit your head?" Rose's hand shot up to the small bump. "No." She said.

"You didn't hit your head. Your father did." Henry whispered, though there was no one there to hear. His eyes were so full of honest sorrow, Rose felt a lump grow in her throat.

"My father?" She choked out. Henry nodded. "That's why I'm taking you in." He said, his voice becoming cheerful once again. "Unless you want to go back to your parents?" He asked.

Rose shook her head quickly. She didn't want to go back to people who hit her in the head, so hard that she didn't wake up for a month. She didn't even know you could hit someone that hard.

"No."

"That is good." He sighed. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I can see you're still tired. You should sleep some more," he said and closed the door behind him.

Rose crawled under the covers and tried to remember.

Just before she fell asleep, she came up with one memory. The large man, towering over her in this exact room, demanding to know what she remembered.

Odd.

~~~~O.0~~~~

"Had fun with your little play downstairs?" An icy voice greeted Welt as he climbed up the stairs. He smirked. "Immensely so."

"She finally woke up then," Hiltopps said, and she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

Welt smirked and nodded. "If Flint hadn't knocked her out again when she woke up the first time, she wouldn't have been out in the first place." He said.

"I didn't see you stop me!" Flint said from a dark corner of the room. Welt ignored him.

"I got her." He said with his smirk still in place. "She believes me."

Hiltopps nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Where do you want to hide her, she can't stay here." She asked. Welt's smirk became bigger.

"The forbidden forest. It's perfect. It is unplottable and impenetrable. She can learn to look after herself. no one ever comes there so no one will find her, and with all the wild animals and plants there, it's the perfect place to train her. I don't think it's wise to keep her somewhere away from magic."

"And if she escapes, or is found? Or leaves when you aren't around?" She asked sharply.

"I take full responsibility." Welt said. "But don't worry. I've got her wrapped around my little finger in no time.

~~~~O.0~~~~

Harry watched his two best friends, break down all over again. Tears stood in his own eyes as well, but he swallowed them away. He was on duty. He needed to be professional now.

"You mean you are just going to give up!" Ron shouted, pressing a shaking Hermione firmly against his chest. He stroked her unruly brown hair while she quietly sobbed into his shirt.

Harry looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry Ron, but there is nothing else we can do. It's been two years and we've gotten nowhere with the investigation." He tried to keep his voice neutral, but a hint of sorrow crept in it without his bidding.

Harry watched Ron as colour slowly crept up his neck and cheeks. Even the tips of his ears turned redder than his hair. Harry readied himself for the explosion he knew would come any second.

"Nothing else we can do? You are just going to give up that bloody soon! There's all kinds of things we can do! You can't just put off the search, just because it's going a bit slower than you would've liked!"

Harry watched Ron's mouth move and let the words wash over him. He fought back the tears that tried to enter his eyes.

"You just can't, Harry. It's only been two years. You can't blow the search off already."

His voice sounded desperate now, almost begging Harry to tell him he would continue looking for his daughter, if he only asked enough times.

"Ron." Hermione said quietly, effectively shutting him up. She took Ron's hand and gave it a firm squeeze before turning to Harry and giving him the saddest smile he had ever seen.

"It's okay Harry. We understand." Ron growled but Hermione ignored him, whipping the tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you for looking for her all this time." She managed, before bursting out in tears again. She buried her face into Ron's chest again, sobbing freely. Her thin frame shaking.

"Hermione, I'm not going to give up looking though." Harry said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up again, hope shining in her red, tearstained eyes.

"I would never do that."

"What do you mean?" Ron barked.

"We're just going to keep on looking, without the Auror office." Harry clarified to his best mate.

"Just you and me."


	3. Caught

Most people who knew him, described Scorpius as a pleasant boy. Friendly, hardworking and determined. Most people also didn't dare approach him, no matter how kind he apparently seemed. For some reason, the surname Malfoy still had a bad ring to it, even after all these years.

Scorpius looked at the blackboard and yawned. He wondered why people did avoid him for having the surname Malfoy, but not his best mate with the surname Zabini. It didn't make sense to him.

It had never bothered Scorpius that they left him alone. He had no problem with solitude. It suited him. Most people he didn't find worthy of his time in the first place. He had people he cared for and that cared for him. But not anymore. It had started nagging at him from the back of his mind and Scorpius couldn't let it go.

For some stupid reason, Vinny had started hanging out with people from other houses. People who held their breath or turned around and ran when Scorpius walked by.

He scowled and prodded the sleeping mouse he was supposed to wake up with a spell, trying to wake him the mundane way.

Someone behind him snickered. Scorpius turned around to see Potter. Albus shot him a confident look and waved his wand, whispering something under his breath. The mouse woke up and Potter shot Scorpius a smug look. Scorpius glared at him and turned back to his mouse, prodding it harder to vent of his irritation.

It cost him fifteen points for Slytherin.

Scorpius plumped down next to Vinny when dinner was already in full spur with a foul shirt and a fouler mood. Vinny, ever the charmer, almost gagged on his food when he saw him. He was laughing.

"What happened to you?"

Scorpius rubbed his eyes and scowled. His hands came back dirty.

"Potter," he said. He rubbed his cheeks in a futile attempt to clean the dirt off of them. "Him and that little garden gnome."

Vinny's dying laughter intensified. His sister, Lisa, hit Scorpius under the table with a kick. Scorpius' grimaced and rubbed his shin. Lisa shot him an apologetic look and a moment later Vinny was shouting at Lisa about impulse control and violence.

Today had been awful. It had started with the weather, like most awful days did. When Scorpius had woken up, thirty minutes late and wondering where the fuck he was, the dark lake that swirled outside the windows was in turmoil. It was storming outside. Scorpius didn't do well with rain.

His mother said it was all between his ears, but Scorpius only remembered falling down stairs, hitting his head and messing up duties on rainy days. It was his sign of bad luck.

The highlights of his day were a p for his charm essay, a slip and fall on his rushed way to Herbology and a few minutes ago, a barrel of sticky dirt emptied over his head.

He would have changed out of his dirty clothes before supper, if he hadn't run late because professor Longbottom had insisted upon talking to him after class.

He refused to miss supper because of Potter.

"I don't understand how they keep getting you," Vinny said. Scorpius shrugged and filled his plate.

"There are a few hundred of them, can't avoid them all, all the time." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll get them back."

Lisa leaned in, interested. She had been his partner in crime more than once. She had once stated that the gods had flipped a coin to choose which traits to give her, and which to give Vinny and she had gotten all the good stuff, including a sense of humour and mischief.

Vinny pulled her back. "No," he said. "Last time you helped him, you got yourself and him caught, remember."

Lisa flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I didn't say anything."

"He's right," Scorpius said. He had rarely met anyone as clumsy as Lisa. Up until the Sorting hat placed her into Slytherin house, Vinny had told him, everyone had been convinced she would have been placed into Hufflepuff house. Scorpius remembered thinking how narrow minded that sounded, and how disgusted he was with himself for thinking the same thing when he had met Lisa and she had tripped over her own feet.

"Oh shut up," Lisa said, throwing a piece of bread at Scorpius. "We'll see how you do on your own. If you need help, you know where to find me." She flashed him her brilliant white teeth.

~~~.~~~

Call it superstition, Scorpius was convinced the number seven was holy. The seventh time he fell of his toy broom, he had fallen in the pool and his father had, by accident, made the most brilliant photo that he still displayed in his study. On his seventh day at school, he had earned his first house points. His seventh Quidditch game, he had scored every shot he made. His seventh time breaking his arm, he had had a reaction to some of the potions he had drunk and he had been stuck in the hospital wing for three weeks.

Seven was the magical number, after all.

Scorpius' day started just like any other. He ran around the lake to wake up, ate breakfast, went to classes, doodled on parchment and stared out of windows.

Vinny was bummed out about some girl that hadn't given it up to him yet, and kept sighing. It annoyed Scorpius a little, but he managed to keep his composure and ignore it.

During fourth period, he made the first mistake.

Vinny was staring out of the window like a depressed little puppy. They were in charms and professor Webb was explaining about non verbal spells. Again.

"And what is the third rule of non verbal separating spells is..?" Webb asked, looking around the room expectantly. Scorpius knew the answer. He was fairly confident half the class knew it. Everyone was too busy dozing off to answer though. Scorpius kept his eyes down and continued his doodle of Crowell, a girl who sat diagonally in front of him.

"Mister Zabini perhaps?" professor Webb asked.

Zabini didn't hear. His eyes were glassy as he sighed yet again.

"Mister Zabini?" Webbs voice was stern. Scorpius kicked Vinny under the table and hissed at him to pay attention.

"What?" Vinny said, finally looking up.

"Maybe if keep your mind with the lesson in the future, mister Zabini, score results like last won't repeat themselves. Ten points from Slytherin"

Vinny nodded, at a loss for words. Scorpius suppressed a snigger.

"Are you that hung up on your girl?" He whispered when Webb continued lecturing them.

Vinny scowled and shook his head. "Me, hung up on a girl? not a chance."

So Scorpius left him alone until he couldn't handle the desperate mooning from his best friend anymore.

He turned to Vinny and asked "Is there anything I can do?" and as if that was the queue Vinny had been waiting for for the whole day, his eyes lit up and a smile lit his face.

It turned out that yes, there was something he could do, that you for asking. Remember that scrawny little birdy from Gryffindor that spent most of her time thinking of hexes to fire his way? well, that was the one Vinny was trying to woo into his bed.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do about your sick little secret?" Scorpius asked during supper, which was about the time Vinny had finally stopped blabbing on and on about Lily Potter.

"For starters," Vinny said, "I'd appreciate if you would not call it that."

"Not happening," Scorpius said.

"And would refrain from saying anything to Lisa."

"I can consider that."

"And lastly, I was wondering if you could make her life hell for me."

Scorpius looked at his best friend and a smile appeared on his face.

"That, my friend, I will do with love."

Vinny wanted to explain why, explain his master plan of how he was going to woo the sweet little fiery Lily Potter, but Scorpius didn't want to hear it.

"Save it, please. I will lose my appetite if I hear that name one more time. I don't need any more than a command to make her life hell. You do with it what you want. Just please don't do it in front of me. I am not sure my stomach can handle that."

Vinny grinned. "Well, since you're helping me I think I can promise that one thing to you in return."

Helping Vinny. Second mistake.

~~~.~~~

Daddy's little girl. That is how Scorpius saw Lily Luna Potter. She was someone who irritated Scorpius without even opening her mouth, and managed to piss him off even more when she did. The feeling was mutual, or so he guessed from the dirty looks she shot him and the snarky remarks she made.

Scorpius had a problem with her, and he made this abundantly clear every chance he got, but something he had never done was break his own rules. No matter how much she irritated him, he had never broken school rules for her without proper cause.

He had promised himself long ago never to stoop to the level of revenge.

Helping a friend, that was no revenge.

"You're awfully happy." Lisa said when they made their way to potions.

Scorpius grinned. "What can I say, it is a beautiful day."

Lisa shot him a doubtful look. "It is so cold, I considered wearing gloves."

"Cold is the new hot."

"Like hell it is. I prefer my boys hot and my ice cream cold, but like hell that I prefer ice cream over boys."

"I'm planning on kicking Potter's ass. Quench a fire. stomp a happy face. That sort of stuff."

Lisa scowled. "Planned on inviting me to this fun?"

"Promise not to tip of Peeves again?"

"Like I did that on purpose," Lisa huffed. She crossed her arms. "When are you ever going to let me live that down.

Scorpius laughed. "When do you think? It was the most genius thing you ever did."

"Don't talk so lightly of my other moments," Lisa said.

Scorpius leaned on her shoulder. She was the perfect height. "I'm sorry if I offended you, madame. I won't say such insensitive things to someone who cannot handle the truth in future times. You have opened my eyes to this mishap I committed."

Lisa tried to beat him up.

"So, you have a plan or something?" Lisa asked, but Scorpius shushed her. the rounded the corner and, just as he expected, there was Al Potter, eating the face of his girlfriend. Scorpius suppressed his gag reflex and sped past them into the classroom.

"My eyes are burning," Lisa said as she sat down besides him in her usual seat.

"I know the feeling," Scorpius said.

"There is no way she in enjoying that, it looked like he was trying to get as much of her in his mouth as possible."

Scorpius shrugged. He didn't care.

"Is he the target?" Lisa asked. He shook his head and whispered "little one" from the corner of his mouth.

"Why?" Lisa asked. Scorpius shrugged. "I have my reasons. Are you in or not?"

"Definitely."

~~~.~~~

Scorpius almost got emotional when he saw his handiwork. It was beautiful, the way it swayed to the rhythm of the wind. He was quite proud how he had managed to make it all come together. Lisa stood next to him. He knew she wanted to get out of there already, but it wasn't quite finished yet. It missed that little extra spark that transformed this from beautiful, to magical.

"Almost done," he said.

"You dream big," Lisa sighed. "I like that about you."

Scorpius laughed. "I never took you for a sap, Lisa."

"Of course you did. I made you watch Pretty Woman with me three times."

"Don't remind me. Now come on, you know what to do."

Seven minutes later, Lily potter, Hugo Weasley and James Potter were hanging upside down above a swamp in the middle of the great hall, stripped to their undergarments.

Someone was also yelling at Scorpius.

Scorpius was not to worried though.

Lisa had managed to bring down a chandelier. It had made a hell bound noise.

Lisa was a prefect and Scorpius' friend, so he had done the right thing and had rushed her into a secret passage way he knew they were going to check if he went that way too and stayed behind. It was his prank anyway.

A tiny little prefect had walked in, far smaller than Scorpius. He might have even been smaller than Lisa. He looked at the bundle hanging above the swamp with big eyes and Scorpius wondered if it might be the first time he saw a girl without her clothes on. Probably.

"I…" The boy said.

"I'll be going now." Scorpius said. "Can't stand the stink in here. Maybe someone should clean up in here once in a while."

He was almost out the door when the poor little thing had finally gathered his courage to stutter out for him to stop and wait.

Scorpius obliged. He was in trouble already. No use in digging his grave even deeper by trying to get away with it. He was a Malfoy, they were never letting him off the hook. Not with a witness.

It irritated Scorpius how long it took them to punish him. It was indecent. First he had to wait until the stuttering boy found his patrol partner, because he didn't have the balls to say anything to him, then the patrol partner bird tried to fetch a teacher. He was lucky it was the Slytherin bird, because otherwise he would not have been able to convince her not to do that, because if she did that, what was the point of having prefects? They apparently can't punish students. Was she really going to undermine her own authority?

He would have been fucked if they had fetched a teacher. If teachers got involved at that critical point in time, they would have full say of how to punish him, and believe it or not, stripping students and hanging them over swamps was not looking kindly upon. Teachers had the authority to suspend. Prefects however, did not. And teachers could not further punish someone who had already been set strait by a prefect.

It undermined their authority or some bull like that. Lisa had told him.

The girl hesitated. Scorpius knew he had her. She was burning to punish him. No way she was going to give away that chance. No, she wanted this for herself. She didn't want to give it away.

So she was yelling at him, patronising him. Lecturing him. He sat through the ordeal and tried to look guilty.

"And never speak that way to me, Malfoy. I am a prefect and I deserve to be treated with respect. Detention until Easter. Three times a week. Now get back to your common room and never let me catch you setting even a toe out of line or I will involve the headmistress, because frankly, this is unacceptable behaviour. I expect better from Slytherin house."

That was a ridiculous amount of detention, but Scorpius knew better to complain. He looked down and made his way to the Slytherin common room with haste.

That was the seventh time he got caught.


	4. Detention

When Scorpius woke up the next day, he saw he had overslept himself again. Even Vinny, who usually woke just in time to catch the last few minutes of breakfast, was already gone. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and wished Vinny had woken him. He doubted there was time to even shower.

Ten minutes later he turned on the water, hoping today would be better than yesterday. His track record could handle any more detentions, and he was tired. Tired of having bad luck and sucky timing, and just tired. It had been late before he was able to crawl into bed the day before.

He made his way down to the great hall with water still dripping from his hair, hoping against his better judgment that there would still be some food left. There wasn't, and he was late for transfiguration, which sucked because the Rivers didn't let tardiness slip by. He would have to get used to rising early after a late night, he realised, with all the detention he had gathered. He was already behind on homework as it was. Maybe he should ask Vinny to wake him up in the future. Maybe he shouldn't have sent hexes his way when he had done so in the past.

~~~~.~~~

"You're late, mate," Vinny said, grinning like a fool. Scorpius plumped down on the bunk in the back of the classroom and yawned. "And you look like shit. long night?"

Scorpius jerked his head and mentioned for him to be quiet. He looked over at Rivers, who was oblivious and kept lecturing. Vinny laughed. Scorpius arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

"There are pictured mate. Beautiful pictures. I don't know who took them but I do know they are hanging all over the school."

"Did your porn stack get leaked?" Scorpius asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Better." Vinny handed him a tiny little picture. It was no larger than his thumb. Scorpius looked at it and a grin spread across his face. "Where'd you get this?" he asked, excitement sparking him awake.

"Nicked it from the postboard in the common room. They are everywhere mate. You didn't know about this?"

"I certainly knew about this," Scorpius said, gesturing to the taveral that was playing on the picture. "I didn't know the rest of the castle did too, though. I hoped one or two early risers might have seen them before they were taken down, but that was about how far I dared to dream."

"It's perfect, mate," Vinny said.

"Why do you keep calling me mate?"

Vinny ignored him and took the photo back. Scorpius took one last look at the dangling red heads, hanging over the swamp.

"I knew I could count on you. This is absolutely perfect. I'll have Lily spread across my bed like that..."

"Please stop talking," Scorpius interrupted him. "I'm going to be sick."

"I didn't show them to Lisa yet," Vinny said. "You know how she dislikes Lily. I thought it'd be fun for you to show her. You know, you two, alone, together."

"It's creepy how you keep trying to set me up with your sister. You know that, right?"

"Don't fight it. I know you're secretly grateful I'm trying to save your love life."

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"My love life is not in need of saving."

"I disagree. How about a wager?"

Scorpius, who had won the last three wagers, didn't see a problem with making a little free money. He looked around to see if anyone had heard them.

"what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I bet you can't find yourself a girlfriend by the end of the year."

"is your bet solely meant to insult me?" Scorpius asked, rubbing his temples. He didn't fancy going around and trying to pick himself up some bird. People hated him and he didn't have time. He didn't want a girlfriend.

"You're a chicken, Scorpius."

He was not a coward.

"you are on."

~~~.~~~

"Malfoy." The prefect bird that sentenced him to no social life ambushed him on his way to supper. "Tonight is your first detention. You report to Hagrid. 7 P.M. Don't be late."

Scorpius arched an eyebrow. "To Hagrid?" he asked. "No lines for me?" His hand was grateful. It throbbed at the thought of writing for hours on end.

She gave him a crooked smile. "No, not this time. The thought was that you would actually make yourself useful. I wanted to assign you to Filch's care, but apparently Potter got that covered for the rest of the semester, so hagrid will have to do. I know it's a joke in comparison, so count yourself lucky."

"I can't decide whether you're an angel or a demon." Scorpius said, giving her a slight curtsy.

"Demon," she said. "I would have fed you to Filch and not thought twice about it."

Scorpius winced. "Rough. People are better when they show their bad side."

The bird giggled and walked away before Scorpius realised how that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that," he muttered as he continued his way up to the great hall.

~~~.~~~

Lisa had never been someone to beat around the bush, so when Scorpius sat down next to her in the common room she turned to him and slapped him before hugging him. Scorpius' cheek stung and he frowned as he looked down on the messy black bun that was hugging his chest.

"I can't believe you took all the credit for it," she said. "but thank you for saving me back there. It was oddly… chivalrous."

Scorpius rubbed his temples and when she released him he welcomed the air could breath once again. Her hair tickled his face.

"Did you take the photo?" He asked. It had been burning on his mind all day, but whenever he saw her, there were too many people around. Rumours and secrets had a way of traveling through hogwarts faster than even Filch could, and he knew all the secret passage ways. It was a miracle it hadn't gotten around yet that he had done it. Scorpius was keen on no one finding out he had attacked, stripped and hung three of the most loved students in the school.

Lisa looked at him. "I didn't, I thought you did."

Scorpius. shook his head. "I nearly shit my pants when Vinny showed me. Good thing that old hag Rivers never notices a thing."

Lisa scowled. "Vinny showed me squat. Why do you always get all the credit."

"You want the credit?" Scorpius asked, crossing his arms. "Just tell anyone you did it. I have no problem with you taking over my detentions."

"That much?"

"More. Three a week till Easter."

She winched. "It's my fault." Scorpius shrugged. It was, but he didn't mind. He could have done something stupid just as easily. He told her so, but she didn't buy it.

"I am so sorry Scorp."

"It's okay, really. They're just making me do errands for Hagrid. Noting mejor. Just promise you won't tell anyone we did it. I don't fancy giving those idiots any more of a reason to come after me."

Lisa turned back to the pile of books she had build around her like a ford. The parchment in front of her had several striped out sentences on them and her quill had bite marks on them. There was an ink stain on her arm. A curl was released from the bum on top of her head and fell across her face, dangling in front of her eyes. She pulled it back behind her ear. Her cheeks were a bright red.

"I won't tell on you, you know that."

"Just checking."

"If there is anything I can do…"

Scorpius smiled and petted Lisa on her head. "I'm fine, thanks." Lisa smiled slightly and didn't look at him. She twirled the one loose curl around her finger. "I know, just… you know, formalities."

Scorpius nodded. "I know," he said. "I have to go. Detention." Lisa didn't look at him. her cheeks were still aflame. Scorpius wondered how warm her sweaters mustn't be.

"Thank you Lisa," He said as he departed.

It was already cold on the grounds and Scorpius was glad he had taken the time to change out of his robes and into some warmer clothes. He sank his hands deep into his pockets. His fingers were always cold, he had gotten his mothers bad circulation, but now it felt like they were freezing off. The air he breathed was slightly visible. Every step closer to the forest it seemed to get colder.

Witchin Hagrids shack burned a warm fire. It stood out against the forest like a burning star against the night air. Scorpius took bigger steps as he continued along the sandy little path that had been slowly cut out of the grass by thousands of students making their way across it over the decades. The last few yards had been paved in rough, uneven stone and Scorpius had to be careful not to stumble in the twilight.

"Who's there?" Hagrids gruff voice sounded through the door.

"It's me, Hagrid." Scorpius called.

The door shook and slammed open. Scorpius saw Fang lift his head in the corner of the room. He barfed and put his head back down between his paws. Hagrid let out a marry chuckle upon seeing Scorpius.

`Yeh got yerself inter trouble, didn´ yeh?" His eyes shined from behind thick, salt and pepper hair. "didn' know 't was you they were sendin'."

Scorpius smiled sourly.

Hagrid clapped him on the back, driving the air out him and laughed. "Makes it one hell o' a lot easier, it does. yeh got yer way 'round the beast, yeh do. Yeh migh' be able to really help. No pressure, I don't 'spect much."

"What are we doing, Hagrid?" Socprius asked.

"They didn' tell yeh?" Hagrid asked. "yeh're to help me do check up's in the fores'. Nothin' much, jus walkin' 'round to see if anything's died yet an' if the animals are fine." He scraped his throat and said more quietly, "Maybe yeh should lemme take the north side." Scorpius, who had heard the stories about the man sides spiders that lived there, didn't see any reason to object and nodded vigorously.

"If yeh get yerself inter trouble, jus shoot up some red spark." Hagrid said when they were walking up to the forest. "I'm goin' ter sent Fang with yeh, but don' count on 'im. He's a big coward, tha' one."

Scorpius nodded.

"Yeh know how ter see when a plant's dead?"

Scorpius nodded again. He gripped his wand. Hagrid looked him in the eye. "Don' go wanderin' too far, we only need to check 'till a mile in. tha's where the trees grow 'bout four yards 'part."

"Why not everything?" Scorpius asked His voice cracked.

"everythin' beyond ain't school property anymore."

Scorpius nodded one last time and nudged Fang. The sun already hung low and the shadows were long in the forest. They seemed to dance between the trees like the stories said the centaurs did once the stars showed themselves.

"Scorpius," Hagrid called when Scorpius entered the forest. Scorpius stopped and turned, Hagrid scratched his beard. "Be careful, 'right? don' want yeh ter get hurt on my watch."

~~~.~~~

Scorpius had been in the forest plenty of times. Care of magical creatures was one of his N.E.W.T subjects and he had snuck out here often enough on his own to escape the people in the castle, but somehow the forest seemed different when the sun went to sleep. The trees seemed taller and the brushes housed creatures, not all of which wanted Scorpius there. When he walked into a spider web, he thought his heart stopped.

"It's alright Fang," Scorpius spoke. "Nothing's wrong. It's all alright."

Fang whined and pressed his wet nose against Scorpius' hand. Scorpius scratched him and looked around, searching for anything out of place. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for.

He kneeled by a black flower and held his wand closer to see. the light made the plant recoil. Scorpius whispered a few words under his breath. The plant was completely healthy. No deadly plant disease that would kill the entire forest. Crisis averted. Hagrid had better thank him. He let out a breath and stood up.

He was slowly getting further into the forest. He heard something rustle. "Just a bird, Fang," Scorpius told the old dog. Fang barked, and after a few passes, Scorpius realised he had stopped following.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Scorpius asked. Fang let out another bark. He was showing his teeth and was crouching. Before Scorpius knew what was happening, he had taken off was was chasing something through the forest, weaving through the trees. Scorpius cursed and took off behind him, hopelessly chasing a creature more agile than him. With ever log hanging branch he dodged he saw Fang get further ahead.

"Damn that old good for nothing dog. One time I see him run, and it's in the middle of a dangerous forest where I do not want to get hurt. Fang!" Scorpius cursed. "Fucking useless."

He lost the dog out of eye and the trail was hard to follow.

"Fang!" He yelled again. "Bloody hell, Fang!"

Then he heard something that had no place in the forest, nor in any forest. It was high and shrill. It quivered through the air, dancing over the wind.

A scream.

Scorpius stopped running. His head jerked but he couldn't make out where the scream had come from. Was a centaur in trouble? Had a student stupidly gone into the forest and gotten lost?

"Fang!" Scorpius called again, but the dog was gone.

Scorpius looked around.

There the sound was again. Closer. It had come from his left, he was sure of it. Scorpius looked, but he could make out nothing between the threes in the ever darkening twilight. Scorpius dimmed his wand and crept closer, trying to make as little sound as possible. He didn't want to alert whatever it was.

He heard a bark and loud breathing, something heavy hitting the ground. Feet trampling the forest ground. Branches snapping. He looked around the tree and right in front of his passed a shadow, dancing between the trees in the starlight. Red followed her, and so did Fang.

It was a girl, not a shadow, and she was fleeing. She must have been what upset Fang. Scorpius ran after the two, not quite sure what to make of the situation.


End file.
